


Счастливый конец

by Addie_Dee, Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Дин пытается обмануть судьбу.Таймлайн: финал 5 сезона.





	Счастливый конец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на новогоднюю охоту challenge: NY-2012, на заявку silver_autumn:   
> Пейринги: Дин/Сэм, Сэм/Дин  
> Обязательные условия: фик, в котором автор раскрутит тему звонка из 4.22 с последующим разговором по душам и примирением. Таймлайн, соответственно, 5 сезон, рейтинг желателен, но не обязателен.  
> Дополнительные пожелания: можно любой другой фик, где есть разговор по душам, чик-флик момент и ХЭ.  
> Чего не хотите получить: флаффа, а также десфика, нон-кона и прочих радостей.

***

Прошлогодние сухие листья взметнулись вверх и опали: дверь в Клетку захлопнулась. Замолчали вороны, стих ветер, и перестало скрипеть мертвое дерево. 

Дин сидел посреди покосившихся и заросших травой памятников кладбища Сталл. У него не осталось ничего, кроме обещаний. Одно вырвал Сэм по дороге в Детройт, другое вынудил дать Смерть в Чикаго.

Дин позволил брату прыгнуть в адское пекло. Как обещал. Говоря Смерти «да» в пиццерии, он не верил себе, до последнего надеясь на чудо. 

Чудо произошло, но не то.

Нелепый вопрос: что он боялся потерять больше — все или брата. Очевидный ответ: брата. Принять потерю Сэма оказалось сложнее, чем конец света. И куда легче — умереть, чем остаться на залитой солнцем траве одному.

Дин упустил возможность прыгнуть следом. Два ангела, три человека, пять братьев в одной Клетке. Весело бы им там было.

Но Сэм попросил жить дальше. И если Сэмми смог справиться с самим Дьяволом, то неужели Дин не сможет справиться с собой и сдержать слово?

«Пообещай, что не будешь пытаться меня вернуть».

— Дин?

«Как только Клетка захлопнется, тебе меня не вытащить, Дин. Это опасно».

Бог вернул Кастиэля. Воскресил Бобби. Но это не помешает Дину однажды прийти за ним. Если для этого придется сменить профессию — что ж, да будет так. Какая разница, кем теперь быть, охотником или жнецом. Дин не смог спасти брата, какое ему дело до прочих людей?

Кастиэль неодобрительно молчал, сидя на месте Сэма. Еще бы. Ему-то добрый Папа сделал апгрейд, наградил за службу. А где награда Дина? Эй, старец с бородой, где?

Дин мало служил? Дин мало потерял?

Что ему теперь делать? Ехать к Лизе? Жить нормальной жизнью?

«Другого выбора у тебя нет».

Он пообещал Сэму.

Стоп.

Он пообещал Сэму не пытаться его возвращать из Клетки. Но он не обещал не вмешиваться в прошлое.

Дин вывернул руль, съезжая на обочину. Гравий заскрипел под колесами, каменная крошка чиркнула по стеклу. Плевать: на лобовом и так паутина трещин — после того как Люцифер кинул Дина на капот.

— Кас, ты можешь сделать кое-что для меня?

Сэм не хотел, чтобы Дин вновь открывал Клетку. Это обещание он может выполнить. Не открывать Клетку. Не дать ее открыть никому.

В том числе и Сэму.

Кастиэль понял без слов:

— Плохая идея, Дин. 

— У нас была хоть одна хорошая? Отправь меня в тот день, когда Сэм снял последнюю печать.

— Последняя печать падет. Ты знаешь, почему.

— Потому что я вскрыл первую. 

— Именно так.

— Раз вскрыта первая, последняя — вопрос времени, верно? Но какого времени, Кас? Год? Два? Век? Тысячелетие? Сколько Люцифер сидел в своей Клетке? Я не против, чтобы он еще столько же там проторчал.

Кастиэль задумался, сосредоточенно наморщив лоб. Ничего, рано или поздно согласится. Дин ждал, барабаня пальцами по рулю.

Он найдет нужные слова, объясняя очевидное раз за разом. Намного проще, чем взять верх над Люцифером, не так ли? Сэмми справился, и Дин его не подведет.

Постепенно лоб Кастиэля разгладился, а на лице появилась улыбка.

— Такого никто не делал, Дин. Но вы с Сэмом всегда идете против правил. Это может сработать. Как ты найдешь Сэма?

— Попрошу Кавера Эдлунда выслать свой последний шедевр мне на мыло.

— Ты помнишь о Руби?

— С удовольствием убью еще раз эту сучку.

— Тебе хватит суток? Я заберу тебя назад. В прошлом не должны остаться два Дина Винчестера.

— Суток мне хватит. 

— Непросто обмануть судьбу, Дин.

— Тогда пожелай мне удачи.

 

***

Под струпьями ржавчины и облупившейся краски на почтовом ящике адрес едва угадывался. Дин снова сверился с мятым клочком бумаги, грохнул дверью угнанного порше и отступил за кусты у дороги, оглядываясь.

Он на месте. Если верить Чаку.

Их личный пророк даже не удивился звонку, пробормотал координаты Сэма скороговоркой — Дин еле успел записать — явно стремясь отделаться побыстрее; куда он там спешил? Девочек заказывать? Только в последний момент спохватился: «Нет! Дин! Мне что, теперь всю книгу переписывать?! Ею уже убивать можно, я не хочу!..» — На этом месте Дин положил трубку.

Книгу придется переписывать. Чертовски хотелось в это верить. 

Городок казался мертвым: заколоченные окна, провалившиеся крыши, ссохшиеся, в трещинах, доски обшивки; брошенные, ржавеющие машины у ворот. Но перед одним из домов — когда-то белым, а теперь сизым, в цвет провисшего неба, — торчала жизнерадостно-морковная — привет, Сэм, — камаро; нелепая, но явно на ходу.

Пальцы сами сжали рукоятку ножа, проверяя. 

Через пустырь к дому Дин прокрался быстрым бесшумным шагом, припомнив по пути самые сочные ругательства: демонская сучка могла его учуять, а прятаться на этой свалке — некуда. Взлетел по гнилым ступеням шатающегося крыльца. И долбанул ногой в дверь. Незапертая, та распахнулась, саданув по стене с пушечным грохотом. 

Бывшую гостиную развалюхи скудно освещали камин и несколько свечей. Непривыкшие к сумраку глаза первым выхватили тело девушки на столе перед камином. Медсестра. Жертва? Что за хрень здесь вообще происходит? 

Дальше — почти у окна — за ноутбуком сидел Сэм. 

Живой. 

Пущенный слева стилет чиркнул по скуле и звонко вонзился в дверной косяк над ухом. Успевший отдернуться — на голом рефлексе — Дин бросился к Руби, заносящей руку для нового удара, намертво захватывая ее взгляд своим — и безнадежно понимая: не успеть. Во второй раз не промажет. 

Сэм сорвался тенью через комнату, взметнув пламя свечей и едва не сбив Руби с ног. Заломил сжимавшую стилет руку за спину, стиснул Руби локти, и Дин, даже не притормозив, всадил лезвие ей под дых, проворачивая. 

— Сэм, это не Дин!.. — крик задавило хрипом. Внутри черепа Руби полыхнуло алым — адским — пламенем, рот приоткрылся, глаза остановились. Сэм отпустил ее, и мертвая Руби мягко завалилась на грязный пол. 

Дин не успел сказать ни слова: тело медсестры на столе выгнуло дугой, будто от удара током, распахнувшиеся глаза затопило черным, и Дин, не колеблясь, вспорол ей горло залитым кровью Руби ножом.

В комнате стало тихо. Давяще тихо. Сэм отступил на шаг, к заколоченному окну, и еще на один, чуть не споткнувшись; его грудная клетка вздымалась, словно он пробежал милю. Лица Дин не видел: в сочившемся сквозь щели между досками свете Сэм выглядел темным силуэтом. Он что, боится? Когда для этого Сэма они расстались? В номере для новобрачных? Где Дин велел ему валить к дьяволу и не возвращаться. 

Черт.

— Сэмми.

Сэм поднял ладонь.

— Лучше держись от меня подальше, Дин. 

— Сэмми, послушай.

— Нет, ты меня послушай. Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, и нет — не выйдет. И это, — Сэм махнул рукой, указывая на два тела, — ничего не меняет. Я закончу то, что должен. Уходи, Дин. Уезжай. Тебе хватит работы… после. 

Дин осторожно отложил нож. 

— Никуда я не уеду, Сэмми.

— Дин!

Как же он успел соскучиться по этому возмущенному «Дин!». Дин шагнул вперед, фиксируя в ладонях лицо Сэма, и, не говоря ничего больше, поцеловал.

Сэм судорожно выдохнул ему в рот, поднял руки — то ли обнять, то ли оттолкнуть — но так и застыл. Дин не удержался — скользнул по его нижней губе кончиком языка, чуть прикусил и отодвинулся. Как давно, как дьявольски, безнадежно, идиотски давно он делал так в последний раз. 

— Нам нужно уходить отсюда, Сэмми.

Сэм коротко кивнул, подхватил сумку, захлопнул ноутбук — Дин успел заметить заголовок открытой на весь экран статьи «Монастырь Святой Марии покинут…» — и направился к двери, не оглядываясь. Хорошо бы поджечь здесь все, но привлекать внимание опасно. Дин, убедившись еще раз, что оба демона мертвы, тщательно вытер нож и спустился с крыльца.

Сэм метался у камаро, умудряясь почти не двигаться с места — шаг влево, шаг вправо, вздернутые плечи — и резко обернулся на скрип ступеней. Мучительно захотелось поцеловать его снова.

Сэм, будто мог читать мысли, прикусил губу, облизнулся; опустил взгляд, тут же снова вскинул, задрал голову с вызовом. Но произнес нарочито спокойно:

— Я остановлю Лилит с твоей помощью или без нее. Я смогу ее убить, Дин. Я готов, как никогда.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что готов. Ведь именно для этого тебя поили демонским овалтином. Но тебе придется остановиться.

— Иначе ты меня остановишь?

На лице Сэма появилось выражение, которое обычно означало, что теперь его не сдвинуть с места даже «Звездным разрушителем». 

А ведь он бог знает что сейчас прокручивает в голове. Что Дин будет удерживать его насильно? Попытается убить?

— Лилит нельзя убивать, Сэмми. 

Сэм вздрогнул и принюхался, напряженно вглядываясь в Дина. 

— Если ее не убить, она сорвет последнюю печать.

— Не сорвет. Она и есть последняя печать.

Сэм широко распахнул глаза, брови уехали вверх, рот приоткрылся — вылитый Сэмми-школьник, заваливший тест, который знал на отлично. Дин не успел налюбоваться: Сэм нахмурился и сунул руки в карманы.

— Откуда сведения?

Нельзя, нельзя пока говорить ему про будущее, про апокалипсис, про яму.

— Зак поделился.

Сэм недоверчиво покачал головой. 

— Ангелы не собирались останавливать апокалипсис. Наоборот, сделали все, чтоб его приблизить. И меня заперли, чтобы я не мог тебе помешать. Отлично провел время.

— Как ты выбрался?

— Точно так же, как и ты из бункера. Кас помог.

Сэм моргнул.

— Меня выпустил Кас?

— Может, поговорим по дороге? Здесь опасно. Пернатые и адское отродье вот-вот устроят давку, как на распродаже. Мы всем нужны позарез. У тебя с собой ведьмовские мешочки?

— Да. Откуда ты?..

— Сэм, не время, поехали.

Ключи от камаро остались у Руби, но возвращаться за ними никто не стал. В порше Сэм привычно устроился на пассажирском месте, и Дин вдавил педаль газа в пол.

Терпения Сэму хватило на пять минут.

— Рассказывай!

Дин, тщательно подбирая слова, рассказал о чудо-комнате с гамбургерами и арфой. 

— Значит, ангелы тебе соврали, что ты сможешь убить Лилит.

Следующий вывод угадать было несложно. И Сэм не разочаровал:

— А ты не думал, что Захария соврал и про то, что Лилит — последняя печать? Допустим, ангелам нужен апокалипсис. Они хотят Царство Божие на земле, Эдем. И Страшный Суд, разумеется. А что, если для этого как раз нужно сохранить жизнь Лилит? И твой побег — подстроен?

— Не доверяешь Касу, а? Я проверил слова Зака, Сэмми. Спросил у Чака. Он как раз пишет финал.

— У Чака? — Брови Сэма сошлись на переносице.

— А как, ты думаешь, я нашел вас с Руби?

— Вот почему Лилит хотела заключить сделку и говорила, что не переживет апокалипсис. Что ее убьют перед самым весельем.

— Сомневаюсь, что ей нужна была сделка. Скорее проверка. Насколько ты силен? Готов?

— А у Руби, выходит, был припрятан джокер. А я-то считал, что могу использовать ее, чтобы остановить все это.

Сэм горько усмехнулся.

— Она крутила тобой, но кто же мог подумать…

— Что Лилит готова добровольно пожертвовать собой?

— Необычно для демона, правда? 

— А ты, Дин? Какова твоя роль? Ты должен убить меня? После того как я убью Лилит? Скажи мне. Я должен знать.

— Не тебя. Люцифера. 

— Очень смешно.

— Да уж, обхохочешься.

— И каким образом ты собираешься его победить?

— Я не знаю, Сэмми, — Дин постарался вспомнить, как отреагировал год назад на заявление Зака, — мне они пока не сказали. Может, в тех гамбургерах содержались чудо-витамины?

Сэм хоть и дернул плечом, но ощутимо расслабился.

— Что будем делать, Дин?

— Засядем в мотеле. Пропустим сегодняшнее полнолуние. А завтра…

А завтра Кастиэль вернет его назад.

В прошлом не должно остаться два Дина. Но что будет с Сэмом? Сегодня апокалипсис отменяется, но завтра Сэм останется один. Против рая и ада разом.

Встретиться с собой годовой давности и все растолковать? А выйдет? Ведь тот кинется в монастырь, где Лилит обломали ритуальное жертвоприношение, и не факт, что переживет ее теплый прием. И что тогда будет с Дином? Исчезнет, как Марти Макфлай?

Если Люцифер не выберется из клетки, Сэму не устроят божественный детокс, забрасывая в самолет, — ведь никакого самолета не будет — и с демонской дряни придется слезать долго и мучительно. И его, Дина, рядом не будет. 

— Завтра утром поедем к Бобби. Дай мне слово, Сэм, что бы со мной ни случилось, добраться до бункера и выдержать там хотя бы несколько дней. Ты должен избавиться от демонской крови.

— Это невозможно, Дин. Я изменился. Необратимо. Я чувствую это. 

— Не говори так, Сэмми, все можно исправить. 

Попросить Каса? Черт, Каса скоро взорвет архангел в доме у Чака. И неизвестно, воскресит ли кто теперь. 

— Что исправить, Дин? Никакого «после» не планировалось.

Дин стиснул зубы.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Сэмми. Сейчас нужно спрятаться. На нас вот-вот устроят охоту и небеса, и преисподняя.

Дин съехал с пустой дороги к дрянному мотелю — двадцатка за номер, вход с улицы. Мутный пасмурный день медленно густел в сумерки, или просто тучи становились тяжелее и ниже.

 

 

***

Ванная в номере оказалась на удивление чистой для такой дыры, и Сэм оставил горячую воду, но Дин никогда так быстро не мылся: плохое предчувствие не отпускало. И не зря.

Сэм сидел на кровати с телефоном в руках. С телефоном, переведенным в режим громкой связи. Увидев Дина, он нажал кнопку.

«Слушай меня, урод-кровопийца. Отец говорил, что я должен спасти или убить тебя. Я честно тебя предупреждаю, я больше не буду тебя спасать. Ты монстр, Сэм, ты вампир. Ты больше уже не ты. И назад дороги нет».

Голос был Дина, но слова — чужие. Дикие, не укладывающиеся в голове. Этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда.

Или могло? Что, если он уже успеть повлиять на ход событий в прошлом? Задавил не ту бабочку?

— Оставлено несколько часов назад. Мой телефон был выключен, — Сэм горько усмехнулся. — Ты передумал?

Оправдываться, стоя в одном полотенце — размером чуть больше носового платка — не самое приятное занятие. Но когда Дину доставались легкие пути?

— Настоящее звучало совсем иначе, Сэмми.

— Довольно странные помехи на линии.

А что, если это не помехи? Что, если Захария?

Он же распинался, что у Сэма своя партия. Очень важная партия. И его нужно слегка подтолкнуть

в правильном направлении.

— Это Зак.

Сэм дернул плечом.

Действительно, смахивает на козла отпущения. 

— Сэм, я действительно отправил тебе сообщение. Но оно было другим. Я… извинился, Сэмми.

Весь этот чертов год Захария обвинял их в начале апокалипсиса. И так скромно умолчал о своей роли.

— Или его отправил не ты. А ведь Руби сразу сказала, что ты не Дин. Я, идиот, даже думать об этом не захотел.

Дин перевернул сумку Сэма.

— С чего начнем проверку? С серебра?

Он достал нож и полоснул себя по левой руке, чуть ниже локтя.

— Святая вода?

Тряхнул фляжку, приподнял ее и отхлебнул.

— Соль?

Сэм все еще не двигался с места, поэтому Дин извлек пачку соли и рассыпал ее тонкой линией, отрезая Сэма от себя.

А потом спокойно перешагнул.

— В зеркале у меня нормальное отражение. Можешь проверить сам.

Дин потянул Сэма вверх, но тот сбросил его руку с плеча.

— Значит, я все еще в бункере и брежу.

— Ошибаешься.

— Ты у меня в голове. И можешь говорить, что угодно. Узнать правду я все равно не смогу.

— А если я не буду говорить? — Дин наклонился, касаясь губами виска, обнял ладонью шею, запуская пальцы в отросшие пряди.

Сэм вздрогнул и зажмурился; откинул голову, подаваясь затылком в ладонь.

— Я точно брежу.

— Продолжай в том же духе. Как давно мы?..

— Почти год.

Значит, почти два, Сэмми.

Идиот редкостный.

— У тебя ледяные руки.

Еще бы, кто тут доказывает, что он не нечисть, не одевшись.

— Я знаю неплохой способ согреться, Сэмми.

— Виски?

Сучит, стервеныш.

— Смазка? Презервативы? 

Хотя, какая к черту смазка. Сэму с Руби она вряд ли требовалась. А Дин как-то ничего с собой не захватил. Предусмотрел все, кроме самого логичного.

«Живи нормальной жизнью».

Так он и собрался поступить.

То, что он из душа и не одет, и ел последний раз сутки назад — как никогда кстати. 

— Обойдемся, — хмыкнул Сэм. — Тебе и раздеваться не нужно.

Подсечку Дин не успел заметить: вот Сэм скалится снизу вверх, а через секунду Дин повержен, лежит на спине — спасибо, на кровати — а Сэм нависает над ним, уперевшись руками в матрас.

— Мне все еще холод… — Дин не успел договорить — Сэму отказали тормоза.

 

 

***

— Ты не мой Дин.

На грани яви и сна в свободном плавании от боли глупое сердце на время забыло, что его Сэм в Клетке. Дин только задремал, размякший после быстрого и жесткого траха, после пиццы и дурацкой подростковой взаимной дрочки. Оба лежали на боку, Дин спиной к Сэму, на его руке. Сэм елозил ладонями по груди, задевая соски, и вот, когда Дин растаял окончательно, он и шепнул на ухо: «Не мой».

— Прогресс. Значит, ты уже не в бункере и не глючишь.

— Нет. Но… ты другой. Ты изменился, Дин. Сколько ты пробыл у ангелов? В той комнате? Как давно ты сказал мне: «Если уйдешь, не возвращайся?»

Очень давно, Сэмми.

— Или там время течет иначе, или ты из будущего.

— Нет.

— Ты из будущего! Ты знаешь про Лилит, ты знаешь так много, потому что ты оттуда. Как я сразу не понял?

Дин сел в постели.

Взял тепленьким, вот как это называется.

— Скажи, я убил Лилит? Выпустил Люцифера?

— Сэм…

— И погиб?

— Сэмми…

— Поэтому ты сбежал от ангелов?

— Сэм, ты выпустил Люцифера. И остался в живых. Потом ты смог справиться с ним. Мы смогли.

— Мы справились с Люцифером? Как?

— Еще одна сверхъестественная тварь. Подумаешь. — Лучше не думать, лучше бы и не вспоминать. Но забыть все равно не получится. — Неважно как, Сэмми. Важно, что я тебя потерял. Мы дорого заплатили за победу.

— И поэтому ты опять пошел все исправлять? Как в свое время на перекресток?

Сэм — заноза в заднице. Сузил глаза, поджал губы, и даже то, что голый, что рот опухший и искусанный, — не спасает. Не отлепится же.

— Какой ценой, Дин? Скажи мне, я должен знать.

— Никакой. Мы просто должны остановить апокалипсис, Сэм.

И тогда тебе не придется прыгать в Клетку.

— Мы? А где сейчас ты — из моего времени?

— Я не помню. Какая разница?

— Дин. Ты спасаешь меня от себя самого? Ты здесь, сейчас, считаешь меня монстром и собираешься убить? То сообщение…

Что он говорит такое, черт побери? 

— Сэм, не неси ерунду. Сообщение подменили. Со мной все в порядке. И с тобой все будет в порядке.

— Я лучше проверю, с твоего позволения или без.

Чертов телефон. Сэм успел дотянуться до него раньше — но соединение, к счастью, не проходило. Где сейчас должен быть Дин? Наверное, все еще прохлаждается в ангельской приемной. 

Сэм отшвырнул трубку и заметался по комнате, лихорадочно одеваясь.

— Я тебя никуда не отпущу.

— Собираешься подраться? — бросил Сэм сквозь зубы, натягивая джинсы. — Не советую. — Он вдруг остановился. — Черт подери, Дин! Я поверить не могу! Ты снова это делаешь! После сделки, после ада. Я звоню Чаку.

— Я уже звонил сегодня Чаку. Он думает, что я с тобой.

— А ты в это время… Ты не хочешь говорить, где ты в это время. Значит, ты там, куда мне нельзя. Дин! Ты в монастыре святой Марии? Где Лилит и куча демонов!

— Лилит меня не тронет, я ей не нужен.

Дин прикусил язык, но поздно. Молодец, запалился.

— Конечно, не тронет. — Сэм подхватил сумку и двинулся к двери. — Я ей не дам.

— Сэм!

— Я в курсе, Лилит нельзя убивать. Но я не собираюсь ее убивать. А вот не дать ей убить тебя — очень даже собираюсь.

— Я с тобой.

Драться бесполезно — Сэм в куда лучшей форме. Нельзя позволить ему сейчас взять верх, как в номере для новобрачных, и умчаться в монастырь одному. И позвонить самому себе и предупредить не получится. Все катится к дьяволу. Хорошо бы не буквально.

Дин успел сесть за руль — хотя даже не предполагал, куда ехать. К счастью, Сэм больше не спорил. Сидел рядом, напряженно глядя на летящую под колеса в свете фар дорогу, только сухо командовал повороты. А ведь всего час назад они занимались любовью. 

Сэм натянул рукава на ладони, повел плечами зябко, словно его знобило. Неужели ему уже нужна доза? Чертова сучка Руби. Мог бы, убил ее еще раз.

Дин резко затормозил: луч света выхватил у дороги потрескавшийся камень с полустертым названием монастыря. Тут же хлопнула пассажирская дверь: Сэм не медлил и секунды.

Здание бывшего монастыря чернело провалами окон; от святых когда-то стен веяло жутью. 

В сводчатом коридоре шаги отражались гулким эхом, запах сладкой гнили — смерти — стелился плотным шлейфом. Тела валялись вдоль стен неопрятными грудами тряпья; мужчины, девушки, не разберешь.

Выстелили дорожку к приходу Сэма. Только в тот раз его сопровождала Руби. А теперь — Дин. Для черной мессы нужны трое?

Дин притормозил у входа в залу: надо вернуться, дождаться себя. С минуты на минуту Кастиэль его сюда отправит. Поправка — уже отправил: Дин обернулся и встретился взглядом с собой.

Не в первый раз. В несбывшемся четырнадцатом году он уже смотрел себе в глаза. И по исказившемуся от ненависти лицу, по внезапно сорвавшемуся в бег шагу догадаться было нетрудно: Дин из прошлого решил, что перед ним демон.

Двери захлопнулись, отрезая его, как и в прошлый раз. Дин схватился за ручку, хотя драка с самим собой сейчас точно стала бы лишней, но его остановил насмешливый женский голос:

— Куда-то собрался, Дин?

Волосы у Дина встали дыбом, горло сжало в тиски: вслед за голосом под сводами раскатилось тяжелым эхом хриплое собачье дыхание, цокот когтей по камню. Лилит рассмеялась.

Сэм вскинул руку, и Лилит резко снесло и приложило головой об алтарь; смех оборвался. Губы скривились в усмешке:

— Привет, Сэмми.

— Отзови их, — Сэм снова поднял руку.

— О, твой братик боится собак? Ну что ж, это научит его не вмешиваться.

Дин проклинал себя, но ничего не мог поделать — отступал к стене, шаг за шагом, чувствуя всей кожей, всеми скрутившимися в ледяной узел кишками надвигающихся на него псов. 

Сэм сжал кулак, и голова Лилит резко запрокинулась. Словно живая бабочка, пригвожденная булавкой, Лилит билась, задыхаясь, в невидимых оковах у алтаря. Когда сквозь кожу вспыхнуло адское пламя и ее тело выгнулось дугой, своды залы прорезал женский визг, больше похожий на вопль раненого животного. Собаки в ответ взвыли. 

В дверь долбанули тяжелым и острым, так, что мощные дубовые створки вздрогнули.

— Сэм! — закричал Дин, стараясь не смотреть на прорезающие камень у ног следы когтей. — Нельзя ее убивать!

Сэм повернул голову: угольно-черные, без белков, глаза — глаза одержимого — отразили пламя светильников. А Чак ведь говорил.

— Я знаю. И не убиваю ее. Просто создаю невыносимые условия. 

— Сэм! — донесся глухой голос Дина с той стороны массивных дверей. 

И собаки кинулись. Когтями раздирая одежду вместе с кожей. Дин прокусил губу и вцепился в стену, едва не сорвав ногти, чтобы не заорать. Лилит засмеялась снова.

— Ты и не можешь убить меня, Сэмми, если не выпьешь свои стероиды.

Она перевела взгляд на стол, где стояла чаша с кровью. Сэм тоже.

— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, — не спуская глаз с чаши, проговорил он. И провел языком по губам.

— А я не собираюсь оставлять живым Дина. Ни одного.

Разодранное бедро пекло огнем. Собаки, чуя кровь, взрыкивали совсем рядом, скребли когтями, зловонно и жарко дышали в лицо, заставляя Дина вплавляться спиной в неровную каменную кладку.

— Сэм! — снова закричал Дин за дверями.

— Сэм, — тихо повторил Дин.

Голоса уплывали, свет тускнел, сквозь прижатые к груди пальцы текло горячее. Кожу щипало, терпеть можно, пусть и слегка потряхивает от боли.

Все хорошо, Сэмми. Только не убивай ее. Только не пей свои стероиды. Пусть будет такая цена. Второй раз не так страшно.

Стены качнулись, вокруг потемнело, будто это у него, а не у Сэма, почернели глаза. Дин чувствовал, как неотвратимо сползает вниз. Рычание адских, незримых, но осязаемых, тварей теперь доносилось сверху. На лоб и щеку упали капли слюны.

— Нет! — Сэм оказался у чаши с кровью.

— Нет, — Дин качнул головой.

Лилит смеялась, как заведенная, Сэм пил кровь, и Дин ничего не мог поделать, валяясь грудой мяса под присмотром двух псов.

Дверь вылетела в тот самый миг, когда Сэм разжал кулак и Лилит тряпичной куклой завалилась на бок. Собаки, скуля, отползли и исчезли. Белый свет затопил темную залу, и Дин почувствовал прикосновение ангела. Исцеляющее и переносящее его назад. В будущее.

— Я предупреждал, что судьбу изменить невозможно.

 

***

Ровно два года спустя Дина подбросило среди ночи на продавленной железной кровати. Ему не снились клоуны или карлики, ему снились только реальные кошмары: его собственные ошибки. 

Тогда он дважды потерял Сэма. Сперва на кладбище, потом в монастыре. Сэм выбрал между концом света и его смертью — конец света.

И сейчас Сэм мечется между реальностью и наваждениями, пока на них идет охота.

У их судьбы не будет счастливого конца; даже в одном на двоих аде им отказано.

А значит, в следующий раз прыгать вместе.

На кухне за покосившимся столом сидел Сэм, потирал шрам на ладони и тихо бормотал.

Понятно, с кем.

Дин обнял его и держал до тех пор, пока Сэм не расслабился и не умолк.

Зачем им счастливый конец? Глупо хотеть, чтобы все закончилось. Рай — унылое место. Даже на двоих. 

Им ничего ни от кого не нужно. 

Пока Дин держит Сэма в руках.


End file.
